


Cuteness Overload

by avoidingavoidance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, excessive use of the word cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: Jean's wearing his glasses again, and Eren has opted out of having self-control.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 272





	Cuteness Overload

Jean’s wearing his glasses again.

It’s not an uncommon occurrence; his vision’s pretty shit, and while his contacts make his eyes dry out, he’d rather have itchy eyes than be seen in his glasses by the general public.

Eren’s not the general public, though, and he’s never been happier for it, even if it does drive him kinda crazy.

When he’s wearing his glasses, Jean looks so goddamn cute Eren can barely handle it. 

He leans his chin in his hand and stares at Jean some more, glad that his boyfriend’s laser-focused on his notes. Jean doesn’t have a problem with Eren staring at him, but when he’s studying this hard, he gets this really cute little line between his thin eyebrows, and sometimes he unconsciously pouts. He’s cutest when he’s not thinking at all about what kind of face he’s making.

Today’s definitely one of his pouting days. Eren wonders briefly what he’s looking over, and if there’s any way he can help, but if he breaks Jean’s concentration, he won’t get to look at that face anymore. So, perhaps a little selfishly, he stays quiet and enjoys the way the lazy afternoon sunlight plays over his boyfriend’s pale skin in their cozy little apartment. 

There’s a slight downside to getting to stare at Jean this long, though, especially when he’s wearing those glasses.

Eren reaches down and subtly adjusts himself, angling his half-hard cock up along his hip. It’s only going to get worse, so he may as well get comfortable. 

As he studies, Jean digs his hand through his hair, the furrow between his brows deepening the further he gets into his notes. Eren keeps watching him, keeps memorizing the way he looks right now, until Jean unexpectedly sits up and closes his notebook with a groan.

Jean slouches down in his chair, lacing his fingers over the back of his neck. His eyes are closed, so he hasn’t caught on to Eren’s staring yet. Eren licks his lips and scoots his chair closer. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Jean sighs. “Just bored.”

Eren hums vaguely. Jean’s only managed to get cuter, somehow, and that put-upon sigh is what breaks Eren’s patience. 

“Hey.” Jean blinks his eyes open and looks at Eren, flushing slightly at the intense look his boyfriend’s giving him. “I wanna get you off.”

Jean raises his eyebrows at that. “What.”

“You’re really fucking cute today,” Eren mumbles. “Makes me wanna touch you.” 

There’s a brief silence while Jean processes that, before he replies, “Okay.”

Eren perks up at that, unable to help the wide smile that lights up his face. Jean laughs at that, somehow looking even cuter than when he’s frustrated or grumpy, so Eren stands quickly and grabs Jean’s hand. He tugs him out of his chair and all but drags him to their bedroom, only encouraged by Jean snickering behind him. 

He lets Jean pull his shirt off before pushing him onto the bed. Jean leans up on his elbows and quirks an eyebrow at him, and god, Eren has to pause to stare at him again because he’s so cute Eren doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Cursing under his breath, Eren hauls his own shirt off, then climbs into the bed, pressing his hand against Jean’s chest to get him to sprawl out under him. Jean licks his lips, already flushed an adorable pink, so Eren straddles him and leans in to kiss him eagerly. He slips his tongue between his lips, sighing hot at the way Jean wraps his arms around him, trailing gentle fingers up his spine, through his hair. He drags his nails over the nape of his neck, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get Eren even harder than he already is. 

Rather than let himself be distracted, though, Eren nips lightly at Jean’s lips, then ducks down to his throat, mouthing hot and wet down sensitive, pale skin. Jean leans his head back and sighs, rocking his hips up against Eren’s ass, already hard in his too-tight jeans. 

Eren huffs against his pulse, sucking a light mark over his collarbone, and as he does, he lifts his hips enough that he can work Jean’s pants open. He pushes the flaps aside and stuffs his hand right into Jean’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him as best he can with what little room he has to work with. Jean swallows heavily, his breath picking up as he rocks into his hand.

This attention isn’t quite enough for Eren, though. He nuzzles into the crook of Jean’s shoulder, then makes his way down his body, impatiently dragging his mouth down the slender lines of his chest, his stomach, his hips. As he goes, he strips Jean’s pants and underwear off and tosses them aside, earning an amused snort. 

“What’s got you so— _ah,_ ” Jean gasps, cut off by the feeling of Eren wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. 

Eren hums around him, stroking him gently and bobbing his head to take him deeper, loving the way Jean twitches on his tongue. He can taste him getting wet, too, and that just drives him even crazier. 

He buries his nose in the soft curls at the base of Jean’s cock, swallowing once more and shivering at the way Jean squeaks for him. Eren’s starting to lose brain function, his thought process dwindling down to ‘ _Jean_ ’ and ‘ _cute,_ ’ a rare reprieve from the constant noise that usually clouds his mind and makes it hard to focus.

Eager to take advantage of it, Eren pulls off of Jean’s cock and licks his lips, glancing up at his boyfriend. He’s flushed so pretty, that enticing shade of pink spreading from his face to ears, even down onto his chest. He’s biting his thin lips, too, his hair mussed and his eyes dark behind slightly crooked glasses, and god _damn_ Eren doubts he could ever get enough of that face, not in a thousand years. 

He leans over and snatches the lube off the nightstand, then sprawls out on his stomach between Jean’s thighs. His own arousal is barely an afterthought for him right now, but the pressure does feel nice. 

Still watching Jean, Eren slicks his fingers messily, and as he presses them against Jean’s entrance, he uses his other hand to angle Jean’s pretty cock back between his lips. His boyfriend whines for him, spreading his thighs wider and relaxing so perfectly already, Eren can’t help but moan around him. 

He works one finger into Jean as he takes him deep again, struggling against the urge to close his eyes. It’d help him focus, but honestly, he’s not working Jean open for his cock, not right now. Right now, he just wants to see more of that cute expression, to hear more of his noises, so he focuses on him again as he bobs his head and thrusts his finger slowly. 

Jean breathes a low moan, threading the fingers of one hand into Eren’s bangs. He covers his mouth with the back of his other hand, his head falling back against the sheets when Eren crooks his finger up firmly, tightening around the digit so perfectly Eren has to reward him.

He presses the pad of his finger against Jean’s prostate, rubbing over it in a slow, purposeful circle. He knows exactly what that touch does to his sensitive boyfriend, too, and he revels in how much it’s getting to him. Jean squirms for him, tugging lightly on his hair and gasping, “E-Eren,” his trembling voice already near pleading. Eren hums and takes him deep, swallowing again, then starts moving his mouth again, thrusting his finger in time. 

The way Jean’s hips move is damn near hypnotizing; he’s rocking up into Eren’s mouth, then back onto his finger, his thighs shaking almost as much as his voice. The hand against his mouth isn’t doing much to muffle him, either, but Eren wants to see all of him. He reaches up with his free hand and gently pulls Jean’s away, pressing it against the sheets before going back to what he was doing. 

“Wh-why’re you staring like that,” Jean pants, fisting his hand in the sheets. 

Eren pulls up enough to roll his tongue around the sensitive head, which has Jean’s eyes rolling shut in a way that makes Eren’s cock twitch in his pants. _Cute._ He does it again for the sweet, whiny little noise Jean lets out, then pulls off of him, licking his wet lips. 

“Told you already,” he rumbles, pleased with how much Jean likes the way he sounds like this. He pauses to watch Jean’s cock twitch, burying his finger deep and crooking it again, distracted momentarily when a thick droplet of precome drips onto his flat stomach. He leans in and drags his tongue over it, breathing a warm sigh at the taste, then continues, “You’re really adorable today.”

“Is it— _hah,_ Eren—your f-fucking glasses kink again?”

Eren purses his lips and squints, but Jean knows he’s right. He has the audacity to look smug, too, adjusting his glasses slightly and grinning, so rather than reply, Eren wraps his mouth around him again and goes back to what he was doing. 

As he moves, he presses another finger into him, moaning roughly at the way Jean whines for him, his smugness already forgotten. He thrusts them steadily, making sure to curve them past his sweet spot every time, because between the face Jean’s making and his breathless moans, Eren’s in fucking heaven. 

Before long, Jean’s twitching in Eren’s mouth, his movements growing clumsier, needier, his sweet noises following suit. He whimpers Eren’s name, tugging urgently on his hair before blinking his eyes open again. He’s far too worked up to be flustered by how intently Eren’s still staring at him, the attention instead just making him spread his thighs wider, arousal beating out shyness or stubbornness. 

“If—if you wanna fuck me, you gotta stop,” he wheezes. 

And yeah, he’s probably right. Jean’s _so_ tight around his fingers, and his face is flushed so dark, so fucking cute Eren’s brain ceases functioning again. Jean might even be drooling a little, his dark eyes wet with pleasure, and as much as Eren loves fucking him, he doesn’t think he can stop when his boyfriend looks this delicious.

Eren hums his acknowledgment, then redoubles his efforts, swallowing Jean deep and massaging his fingers against his prostate. Jean cries out at the feeling, his back arching away from the sheets briefly, his slick precome making a mess even with how hard Eren tries to swallow it all. 

It doesn’t take much more for Jean to come like this. Eren’s so focused, so intent on pleasing him, all Jean can do is let go for him. 

He throws his head back again, his hips arching and shaking hard, clenching around Eren’s fingers and riding back onto them. Eren works his tongue over him harder, burying his fingers deep and rubbing them over his sweet spot, and god, the way Jean sounds when he comes is enough to have Eren grinding his own arousal against the bed.

The spill of Jean’s come over his tongue is hot and quick, but Eren’s used to it. He closes his eyes and swallows all of it, his brow furrowing in concentration. As tight as Jean is, he keeps massaging his prostate, because the sounds his boyfriend makes when he fucks him through like this are so, so goddamn enticing. They’re breathy and whiny and so fucking cute Eren can’t help but moan around him. 

Once he’s peaked out, Eren coaxes him back down, letting up the pressure on his sweet spot and instead thrusting his fingers slowly, gently, keeping Jean in his mouth until he can feel him starting to go soft. 

He pulls off of him and licks his lips, glancing up at his boyfriend, who has one arm slung over his forehead, panting heavily. While he’s recovering, Eren leans down again and mouths up his cock, grinning crookedly at the way Jean’s whole body twitches at the feeling. 

“A-alright, alright, fuck,” Jean gasps, reaching down to push against Eren’s forehead. 

Despite the urge to really make Jean whine for him, Eren decides to have mercy on him. He eases his fingers out of him and lazily wipes them on the sheet, then crawls over his boyfriend so he can catch his lips. 

Jean moans against him, his hands moving to Eren’s cheeks and pulling him closer, nearly desperate for his affection. Eren shivers and eagerly obliges, making himself comfortable over him while he kisses him deeply. The hands on his face move into his hair, onto his shoulder as they kiss, so Eren tilts his head and licks deeper into him, earning more of those tiny, adorable little sounds. 

Testing his luck, he drags the tip of his tongue over the roof of Jean’s mouth, an area so sensitive he usually can’t get away with it unless they’re in the middle of having sex, when Jean’s brain is so scattered he can’t do anything but whine for more. 

As expected, Jean twitches hard, then pulls away, his lips quivering adorably. He frowns bashfully at Eren, still panting, so Eren just grins and shrugs. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“D-dunno why you like doing that,” Jean grouses.

“Told you,” Eren mumbles, leaning into Jean’s ear. He takes his soft, pierced earlobe between his teeth and nibbles gently, then continues, “You make really fucking cute noises. Plus, if I do it when I’m inside you, it makes you squeeze around my—”

“ _Okay,_ ” Jean wheezes. He’s flushing again, his thighs closing around Eren’s hips, and Eren knows the only reason he’s being so shy is because he literally just got off. He’s so sensitive after he comes, even talking can make him squirm, and that is just another entry on the long, long list of things Eren loves about his boyfriend. 

His grin widens, always happy to tease his boyfriend, but before he can even think about teasing him more, Jean’s locking his thighs around him. Jean rolls them over expertly, grinning at the way Eren squawks in surprise, and as he settles in his lap, right over his still-aching cock, he licks his lips and adjusts his glasses again. 

“My turn,” he laughs, and Eren can already feel himself flushing. 

“O-okay.”

“Wow, where’d that confidence go?” Jean leans over him on his hands and grins down at him. “You didn’t think I was gonna just forget about you, did you?”

Eren sticks his lip out at him. Jean’s always fairly quick to recover, even when Eren messes with him. “Didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Really? You just wanted to make me come and go about our day?”

“I didn’t say that,” Eren blurts, and the grin Jean gives him verges dangerously on smug again. 

Rather than respond, Jean crawls down his body and unfastens his pants, tugging his soaked cock out over the waist of his boxers. He strokes him slowly, licking his lips and smiling, and without further ado, wraps his lips around him.

Eren groans for him and buries his fingers in his hair, brushing his bangs away from his face. Jean’s mouth is so hot, so wet it has Eren melting already, leaning up on one elbow just to make sure he can watch. 

Jean had left his glasses on, too, knowing so well just what it does to his boyfriend. His pretty eyes are closed, though, that focused expression crossing his face again as he works his tongue around the hooded head of Eren’s cock. He coaxes his foreskin down under the head, then drags the flat of his tongue over him, moaning softly at the taste of Eren’s precome. 

He makes his way further down, bobbing his head slowly, almost teasingly, cheeks hollowed around him, even though Eren’s thick cock stuffs his mouth just about full. He looks so good, and feels even better, that clever tongue working over him so easily that Eren’s vision greys out a little. 

As perfect as it feels, though, Eren already finds himself missing the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against him. He tries to shake it off, rocking into Jean’s steady rhythm, but before long he finds himself murmuring Jean’s name and gently guiding him off his cock. Jean blinks up at him and asks, “You okay?”

Eren nods vaguely, biting his lip and arching into the hand still stroking him languidly. He gives up quickly, though, then reaches down and pulls Jean up again. Jean obliges him, crawling back into his lap with a soft, confused sound. 

“Can just—just use your hand,” Eren murmurs. He guides Jean’s hand around him again, then tugs him down and catches his lips, moaning eagerly at the feeling. 

Jean melts against him, breathing more of his cute little noises as Eren licks into him again. He doesn’t pull the same move he had earlier, as tempting as it is. Instead, he just kisses him messily, moaning when Jean tightens his grip around him, easily spreading his dripping precome over him. 

When Jean drags the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head, Eren pulls back and moans his name, squeezing his eyes shut. He can feel himself twitching, too, so he buries his face in Jean’s soft throat and drags bitey, messy kisses all along his pulse. Jean breathes an adorable whimper and tilts his head aside, the rhythm of his hand barely faltering, and Eren finds himself so overwhelmed with affection for his boyfriend he can’t even begin to process it. 

Instead, he wraps his arms around his narrow waist and pulls him close, rocking up into his hand intently. He’s all but clinging to him, so in love with him, and with the weight and warmth of his body pressed against him. He’s so grateful that Jean’s already used to this side of him, too, because he really doubts he could hold back how needy Jean makes him feel. 

When Eren works his lips up Jean’s throat, he catches his earlobe between his teeth again, loosely fisting one hand in soft blonde hair and tugging. The sound Jean makes at that is so fucking _cute,_ though, Eren finds himself tumbling over the edge, panting against Jean’s pulse and clinging to him.

He fucks up into Jean’s grasp as he spills over his fingers, making a mess of both their stomachs and his pants. He can’t find the brains to care, though, not when Jean’s still squeezing him and stroking him, dragging his thumb over the spots he knows makes Eren’s brain stop working entirely. The feeling sends him higher, leaving him moaning and gasping Jean’s name against his throat, his arms wrapped tight around him. 

As he comes down, Jean pulls his hand off of him, chuckling at the mess he’d made. “I could’ve swallowed that, you know,” he laughs, and all Eren can muster up in response is a ragged groan. “Hm, messy.”

Eren blinks up at Jean, then chokes when he finds his boyfriend grinning and sucking his fingers clean, his face flushed, glasses a little crooked again. 

“ _Jean,_ ” he manages, not sure if he wants to praise him or warn him about how close he is to getting Eren hard again.

“What, it’s only fair if I mess with you too,” Jean snorts. “And you don’t care if I call you cute.”

“I care,” Eren replies automatically, because he does. 

Jean rolls his eyes. “Not like _that._ I mean it doesn’t get you worked up.”

Eren frowns thoughtfully, then shrugs. “You’re way cuter than me.”

“Hard disagree, but okay. Wanna get pizza?”

At that, Eren flops back against the bed, slinging an arm over his eyes. “I fucking love you so much, holy shit.”

Jean snickers and slips out of Eren’s lap, ignoring the despondent whine that earns him. He’s only gone long enough to fish his phone out of his abandoned pants, though, returning soon enough to curl up against Eren’s side, already opening the food delivery app. 

By the time he’s put in their order, Eren’s already been hypnotized again by how cute his very naked boyfriend is, so he rolls them over and sets to making good use of the time until their food comes.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)


End file.
